


I Have A Heart

by thiefofIight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lots of fluff oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofIight/pseuds/thiefofIight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirk Strider, and this is your first 'normal' Christmas. What will you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my really good friend Shiza because she loves Dirkroxy. I personally think that my Dirk is too Dave-like but hey. I guess this is in character-ish anyway.

They had won the game and were finally able to start their lives over, and it felt wonderful for all of them, but especially for Dirk. He could finally spent time with his bro, although he wasn’t exactly the person who had raised him. But most importantly for him, he could finally make Roxy happy in a way he would have never thought he could before he met her in person and all their problems were solved. He had started liking her as well, slowly realizing that he couldn’t get enough of her being around him, that her voice was the cutest thing he had ever heard, and that he liked hugging her more than a friend was supposed to. And when he had finally found the guts to tell her, they started dating and Dirk wouldn’t think he could be happier with his life than he was now.

And now it was December of his first year of living a normal human life, and he was getting to do things he would have never believed he would be doing. Of course, he wasn’t extremely enthusiastic about walking around malls and shops to get presents for everyone the way Roxy was – he had to keep his cool, ironic kid façade on, after all – but he still had to admit that he was enjoying this. It wasn’t really about getting things for everybody he loved and rushing in and out of overcrowded shops, but Roxy’s smile whenever they were going out and held hands and picked presents they thought the others would love always warmed his heart up, and it was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced. This almost made him forget how bad everything used to be, and he couldn’t deny himself such a wonderful feeling.

“Diiiiiiirk, Diiiiiiirk, c’mon now we have to go to a Christmas market! We’ve never done that before and it’s gonna be so nice! We could even find cheap things to give our friends while we’re there. And we could get each other some ugly sweaters and Santa hats,” the small blonde girl cheered as she burst into their room, sitting on the edge of the bed where Dirk was lying down silently, which actually was their bed (and Dirk almost cracked a wide smile at that thought).

“That’s a plus one on the shit-filled wagon of extremely lame activities you’ve made me participate in so far,” he said softly, turning to her and trying to keep his facial expression as impassive as possible no matter how much he just wanted to smile at her, kiss her, and tell her that yes, they would go to the local Christmas market and buy those things and even take pictures while wearing these if she wanted to.

Roxy shook her head and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, taking his hand and dragging him out of their room with a wide smile on her face. She was happy, too. Dirk made her happy. It didn’t matter if the guy never ever showed what he really felt. She knew it was just there. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him. She knew him, after all. She didn’t need him to tell her all those things to know he felt them. Dirk let out a deep exasperated sigh when she told him to put his shoes on and to grab his coat right away because they were leaving in a second. And he remained silent the whole time they were on their way, because he didn’t have anything to say. The only thing that came to his mind at that very moment was the fact that he was happier than he had ever been, but no, he couldn’t tell Roxy about that, so his best option was silence.

As soon as they started walking around the market, making their way through the crowd and looking at what the different merchants were selling, Roxy started getting extremely excited, and for some reason, this made Dirk’s stomach sink the way it did whenever they kissed. And so, Dirk didn’t say a word and concealed his feelings under his shades and his eternal poker face, the way he always did when he got as happy as he was at that very moment. And everything was absolutely perfect, despite the fact that the place was overcrowded. It all smelled like cotton candy, kids were begging their parents to buy them candy and parents were giving in, Dirk was holding Roxy’s hand, and she was smiling that huge smile that looked too big for her face but that Dirk loved so much. How could he not be happy in those conditions? He couldn’t, but he also couldn’t let that show.

But still, while Roxy was busy looking at some sweaters so absolutely wanted them to buy because they matched and were ‘totes the cutest things they could wear,’ Dirk let go of Roxy’s hand and walked towards one of the merchants that sold cotton candy. He couldn’t help feeling extremely lame for wanting to get some for Roxy, but he knew she would love it. He shrugged and asked for the cotton candy to be pink – if he was going to be lame, he was going to be as lame as possible and get it in his girlfriend’s favorite color – before paying for it and walking back to where Roxy was paying for their sweaters and Santa hats.

“Look, Dirk, I got you an orange one because it’s—Oh my god is that cotton candy?” She grinned and quickly took it from him, immediately starting to eat it.

“Yeah, you’re welcome that I got you your favorite candy. It’s nothing, really,” Dirk shrugged, looking at her. He wanted to smile, but he still couldn’t. He was Dirk Strider, after all. He didn’t smile, even if he was happier than he had ever been.

They eventually walked inside the small, looking for some photo booth where they could take stupid couple Christmas pictures at Roxy’s request. Dirk had insisted that they could simply use their phones as soon as they would be back home, but Roxy had one again simply taken his hand and led him where she wanted him to go. And now here they were, putting on the sweaters Roxy had just purchased and their Santa hats before taking pictures. Dirk couldn’t believe he was doing that, but the thing that was the most unbelievable to him was the fact that he was actually enjoying that. That was something lame that every couple had done for Christmas, and he found it absolutely enjoyable. Of course, he wouldn’t ever tell Roxy that he did.

Once the pictures were taken, they grabbed them and looked at them. They were making dumb faces in most of them, and there was even one in which they were kissing, but the last one blew his mind. Roxy had asked him to smile, and although he had told her that he wouldn’t do it because that was something far too cliché for someone like him, his lips had still stretched in the tiniest smile. And only Roxy could do that to him. Only Roxy could make him somehow smile when he was forcing himself not to. And this was wonderful, and he loved her, and he couldn’t wait to spend his first true Christmas with her. Roxy noticed the smile on his face in the last picture, but she didn’t say anything about it. She was just happy that he had given in to what she wanted. They both were happy, actually. They were happy to be together. They simply had different ways to show it.


End file.
